


The Costume Horror Picture Show

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Things We Cannot Undo [6]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, post Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: The Grantz Empire decides to dress up as characters from a certain show for Halloween. Shenanigans ensue, but mostly with the one that has to dress up as the most scandalous-looking character.





	The Costume Horror Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I do not own Bravely Default or Bravely Second, and I definitely don't own the Rocky Horror Picture Show!
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the Rocky Horror Picture Show (both the 2016 remake and the original movie, spoilers for Bravely Second, canon-typical violence and swearing, KamiizumixGeist, references to "Things We Cannot Undo" and other fanfics, risqué-ish situations

"…You have got to be kidding me." Janne uttered.

"And yet we're not kidding." Nikolai stated. "I repeat, for good measure,  _we're not kidding."_

Everyone's eyes (sans Minette and Revenant because the two were far too young and innocent to watch and understand this material) were glued to the screen.

"We're seriously going to dress up as  _them_  for Halloween?"

"At least this way we'd have a group costume theme going on amongst us." Kaiser Oblivion managed, though even he looked slightly reluctant as they continued watching. "Everyone is expecting that we do something for Halloween, and it would seem strange if we didn't have a cohesive theme among us."

"And you had to go with  _"The Rocky Horror Picture Show"_  of all things!?"

"Yes."

Everyone stared at the Kaiser, wondering what strange tastes he had that expanded past his fashion sense and types of shows for a moment, before staring back at the screen. Geist looked the most jarred out of everyone, surprisingly, before he spoke.

"Please don't involve the children in any of it."

"I assure you, Geist," The Kaiser managed, looking to the Exorcist, "That Minette nor Revenant will be involved. We're just wearing these for the adult Halloween party in the evening,  _not_  the family-friendly one in the afternoon."

" _Good."_

About half an hour or so passed before they paused the show, the Kaiser taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Does anyone have a particular character that they want to dress up as?"

"Ooh! Me!" Aimee grinned, one of her arms pulling Angelo as close to her as possible. "Me and my sweet darlin' can be Janet an' Brad!"

Angelo stared at her, before nodding quickly, smiling. "Th-that sounds wonderful, Aimee!"

Everyone else had a look on their face at that saying  _'Dammit, we wanted those roles first.'_

As they continued to think of what characters to dress up as, Bella paused before Donna the doll spoke for her.

" _Bellaaaa wants to beeeee Coluuuuumbiaaa!"_

Cu Cuhallin let loose a roaring laugh. "Good choice! Mi'lady Bella! And I shall! Be  _ROCKY!"_

Angelo and Nikolai both exchanged looks of horror at Cu's choice of character, namely because neither of them wanted to imagine the half-horse half-man in  _a gold Speedo._

Even the Kaiser looked a bit surprised at everyone's decisions so far. Apparently he hadn't expected his companions to be so enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Nikolai cleared his throat, before speaking. "I believe I would be best suited to either be Dr. Scott or the Criminologist. Shall I repeat it?"

The Kaiser chuckled slightly, shaking his head as he looked to the Bishop. "No, Nikolai, no need to repeat it. Though, in honesty, I believe you'd be best suited to be the Criminologist."

"Well, then…I guess all the normal characters are gone…" Janne had to think, before he reluctantly raised a hand. "Can I get Riff Raff?"

"Riff-Raff?" Bella looked to him curiously. "I thought you would be Eddie."

"I don't want to die after a four minute song."

"Good point."

"What about Dr. Scott…?" The Kaiser mulled, before snapping his fingers. "Ah, I have just the person. Perhaps we can call Professor Norzen to help."

Aimee gaped at that. "That guy? The same guy who nearly downed the Skyhold!?"

The Kaiser winced at that. "That was in the past, Aimee…I'm sure he's not going to kill us  _again_  over one costume. His age does help him look the part, after all."

"I see…" Nikolai began counting. "So, I'd be the Criminologist, Janne is Riff-Raff, Aimee and Angelo are Brad and Janet, Bella is Columbia while Cu is Rocky, and assuming we get Norzen to join we'll have a Dr. Scott. We're missing an Eddie, still, and a Magenta, and…" His eyes widened in realization.

"Hm?" Angelo looked to him. "Who might we be missing, Nikolai?"

The Bishop swallowed nervously, before speaking.

"Who's going to be  _Dr. Frank-N-Furter?"_

Everyone went stone silent, before pointing at various people. Half of them pointed at Geist, and the other half pointed at the Kaiser.

Both men being pointed at looked to each other, shaking their heads. "Not me!"

Everyone else was still silent, but they could all feel a tension building up in the room. Geist and the Kaiser stared at each other, before Geist spoke up.

"You are the one who is our leader." The Exorcist managed. "Would it not be fitting for  _you_  to be Frank-N-Furter, then, since he is the master of the house?"

The Kaiser sighed. Apparently this was going to be more tedious than he thought trying to worm his way out of it. "I believe you would fit better in a corset than I would, no offense Geist."

"Dr. Frank-N-Furter is the one that shows up in thigh-highs and  _guess who's wearing them already."_  Geist stated, gesturing to the Kaiser.

"These are  _boots."_  Denys managed, exasperation taking over him. "They're not stockings!"

"Well, _I_  don't wear them, either!"

"And your hair somewhat resembles the original, too."

"The remake was wearing a wig!"

"Then you can just dress more like the original version!"

"Can't I just wear the lab coat!? Do I  _need_ to be the thigh-highs and corset?"

"The thigh-highs and corset are what he first appears in! It's an iconic look that everyone would be familiar with!"

" _Iconic looks, my arse!_  I don't want to be practically  _naked_  out there!"

"Isn't he the guy who dies at the end?" Janne spoke up, and Nikolai gasped.

"Janne! I thought I repeated to you for good measure  _before_  we started watching—do not ever reveal spoilers!"

"To be fair," Aimee shrugged, "A lotta people die. Like Eddie, you know, and then Columbia and Rocky die too, and Frank-N-Furter is one of 'em as well."

"I repeat for good measure, NO SPOILERS!"

The Blazing Wolf laughed as irritation sprouted on Nikolai's face. "Too late!"

Geist just sighed, shaking his head as he looked to the Kaiser. "It appears there is only one way to settle this matter."

"Indeed. The loser has to be Frank-N-Furter, the winner can be one of the remaining roles."

"Deal."

Both men took out their swords, everyone else immediately making a clearing for them to fight…

* * *

"Promise me you won't faint once I'm done putting this costume on."

The Exorcist had dragged Kamiizumi to his office in the Central Healing Tower, costume in tow, to show the Swordmaster what a horrible predicament he was in.

Kamiizumi frowned as he waited for Geist in the office, the Exorcist currently dressing in a bathroom attached to the office. "I promise." He managed. "I won't faint. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes." With that, the door opened, and Geist stepped out.

The Exorcist was literally in nothing but a corset.  _An_ d thigh-high stockings, with a lace garter on his left thigh. Heels adorned his feet and  _very short_  booty shorts covered his rear (Geist protested, during the costume negotiation scenario, that he would  _not_  be wearing a thong or anything like that if he was seriously going to be Dr. Frank-N-Furter, much to some people's disappointment).

Kamiizumi couldn't help but stare.  _And stare._

"Geist Grace," He finally uttered, "what in the name of the Crystals are you wearing!?"

"…" Geist looked down at his horribly skimpy attire, and then back up at his housemate and beloved Swordmaster. "It's my Halloween costume."

Kamiizumi started to look panicky at the statement. "Please don't tell me  _that's_  for the family-friendly party in the afternoon." He stated. "I mean, what will  _the children_ —how do we explain…?"

Geist didn't want to imagine  _that_ scenario. "No, it's just for the evening adult one! It's a  _group_ activity with the rest of the Grantz Empire, I…I'm Dr. Frank-N-Furter from  _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I tried to get out of it, but I lost a duel to the Kaiser and so I ended up taking the damned role."

"And this particular character wears—" The Swordmaster gestured with an arm to the thigh-highs and corset, "— _this?"_

The other man groaned and nodded _. "Yes."_

Kamiizumi slapped a hand to his own mouth, taking a deep breath and his voice was muffled at the next statement.

"… _Oh my Crystals."_

The Exorcist looked down at himself, then up at the Swordmaster with a soft frown. "You disapprove?"

"Well…no." The other managed, lowering his hand and trying to give him a relieving grin. "At least I know it'll be worn at an appropriate event for it, and not risk traumatizing young children with the look."

"Oh?" The Exorcist raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Appropriate event, hm? And you  _don't_  disapprove? I thought you to be the type to tell me to cover up more."

"Geist," The Swordmaster stated with a slight chuckle, "I've already seen you naked before, and vice versa. I think I'll be alright with this."

"Oh really?"

Geist smirked as he saw the Swordmaster's smile vanish slightly, and the Exorcist walked right over to him, reaching up to wrap his arms about the Swordmaster's neck. He could feel the other man stiffen in embarrassment, and he chuckled.

"I think you like this more than just  _'alright,'_  Nobutsuna." The last part came in a purr.

Kamiizumi still looked slightly flustered as he looked to the other man, smiling slightly. "And if I do…?"

Geist never got to answer the question, because that was when Alternis walked in.

" _Swordmaster!_  I apologize for interrupting, but—"

Alternis went  _dead silent_  as he stared at Geist and Kamiizumi. Both men froze on the spot, before they turned their heads towards the Dark Knight. Alternis began to slowly back out of the room, hands moving to cover his helm where the eyes would have been.

"I-I sorely apologize, I...uh, I'll come back later—"

"This is  _not_  what it looks like, you ninny!" Geist roared as he let go of Kamiizumi, turning on his heel to rush at the Dark Knight. "Get the fuck out and  _tell no one!_  No one—wha!?"

The last part happened because Geist was not one to be used to high-heels. He tripped forwards, and he held out his arms to balance himself, only for him to fall the other way. Kamiizumi nearly yelped as he rushed to the Exorcist, trying to help him stand properly, but the sudden falling weight of the Exorcist ended up dragging him down to the floor, too, where both man groaned as they hit the floor.

"Geist..?" Kamiizumi opened his eyes after feeling his own head throb once. He reached a hand towards the other man, touching the side of his face. "Are you alright…?"

Geist managed a muffled  _"yes"_  as he looked to Kamiizumi blearily. "That Dark Knight better keep his promise, or I  _will_  cut him down if word gets out."

Kamiizumi chuckled, shifting himself closer so he could place a kiss on Geist's forehead. "I'm sure he will. And if he doesn't, just make sure to "Undo" the damage afterwards."

The Exorcist kissed him in return with a smile. "I will. Promise."

* * *

" _You're actually wearing the thing."_

It was the evening of the Halloween party, the one exclusive for the adults and older teenagers. Geist looked to the Blazing Wolf, raising an eyebrow.

"And you have dyed your hair.  _Again."_  The Exorcist stated, gesturing to the white and black streaked hair Janne had going on. "I don't believe that will end well for you."

The other shrugged, adjusting his raggedy tailcoat. "Meh. I'll deal with it later. At least I'm not the one in underwear and high-heels. Speaking of which—what did your swordmaster boyfriend think of it, anyway?"

Geist felt his face heat up as Janne laughed afterwards. "That's none of your business, wolf."

"Whatever you say, reaper."

"Geist!" Kamiizumi rushed over to him, dressed in his costume. "Apologies for my lateness. I was having some difficulty having my costume prepared for tonight."

"Hm?" Geist turned to face him, before chuckling. "A bloody ghost? I like it."

"Thank you." The Swordmaster managed, looking to his bloodied white robes. Or at least, they were  _supposed_ to look like they were covered in blood. At the family friendly afternoon party, Kamiizumi had just kept them white and grey-ish to reflect a simple ghost, and then just threw flecks of red paint on it afterwards in preparation for the party in the evening.

Janne just stared at Geist and Swordmaster weirdly. "You two make an odd couple, that's for sure."

"Thank you." Both men managed, just before Praline was heard over the speakers. Apparently someone thought it wise for her to be one of the MCs for the evening (blame Nikolai for suggesting her).

"Alright everybody!" The Performer shouted into the microphone. "How about we all do the  _Time Warp!?_  The Kaiser and his friends are gonna help lead, so everyone can just follow along!"

"WHAT!?"

Geist looked to Janne, who was groaning. "I thought the Kaiser was kidding when he said he wanted us to _practice_ the dance for tonight!"

Kamiizumi looked to Geist with a near neutral expression, save for some flustered look in his eyes. "I didn't think he had such…interesting tastes." He managed.

Geist shrugged. "I had no idea, either." He managed, before chuckling. "The best part of being Dr. Frank-N-Furter? It means I  _don't_  have to do the Time Warp dance, because my character wasn't in that scene!"

"Damn it!" Janne growled, glaring at Geist who laughed. "You got lucky…"

"Have fun~!" The Exorcist broke into laughter, Kamiizumi doing the same as Janne rushed to join everyone else to do the dance.

It was fair to say that many of the guests were shocked and horrified that night when the dance finally went down, especially when the 'pelvic thrusting' part of the dance routine happened. Kamiizumi caught a horrified expression that especially laced Braev's face, and even Edea went slack-jawed at some point. The Swordmaster and Exorcist themselves eventually joined in with everyone dancing, but not without a lot of laughter on their part due to how amusing it was to see everyone else try to dance.

* * *

The hours went by, and it was close to midnight when the party began winding down. There were some slow dances, but the Exorcist and Kamiizumi found themselves worn out from the dance. Unfortunately for Geist, dancing in heels for the first time did not come without sore feet, and he winced as they left the ballroom and went down the hall, intent on getting to their guest room for the night. It was too far late to walk all the way back home as is. They would rest up here and head back home in the morning.

"Crystals…" Geist nearly fell over, but Kamiizumi caught him around the waist with both arms. "Thank you."

"Are you alright?" The Swordmaster asked, looking to him and then the heels that still adorned the man's feet. "You've been wearing them all evening."

"My feet are sore as hell, and I am far too tired to  _'undo'_  it, apparently." The other muttered, before hearing Kamiizumi chuckle slightly.

"Perhaps next time we should bring a few ethers to restore your MP so we can last longer on the dancefloor, given that you can  _'undo'_  the soreness to an extent." He scooped up the Exorcist in his arms, the other man flailing slightly to wrap his arms around Kamiizumi's neck in the attempt to help support himself. "Though I have to admit…this was one of the best parties I've been to in a while."

"Yes." Geist chuckled lightly, gazing up at the Swordmaster. "And…I think the same goes for me." He took a slow breath, closing his eyes momentarily to steady his racing heart from the adrenaline of the festivities.

As Kamiizumi continued carrying him, they got close enough to their guest room when he spoke again.

"Geist?"

The Exorcist opened his eyes, looking up at him. "Yes?"

The Swordmaster leaned his head down to kiss him, before pulling back to breathe. "I…I'm glad you're here."

Geist gave him a grin, tilting his head up to kiss him in return. "I'm glad you're here, too."


End file.
